119146-271114-morning-coffee-pass-the-turkey-edition
Content ---- ---- Evil empire! I will have you know that we are some of the most kind, compassionate, honorable, caring, and generally nice groups of Galaxy spanning government around. Sure there are a few.... Bad apples, but more population means more individuals, some of which are going to be jerks...and in places of power and the public eye..... Ok we have a lot of jerks in the higher echelons, but we still try and be nice. | |} ---- ---- /hugs Whatever it is just remember, "this too shall pass". | |} ---- Normally my hugs are on reserve, but I have an emergency stash in case of no questions asked hugs. I also still have cake. If it's really really bad, I got this jar of nutella with a spoon in it. Go ahead, Eat all you like. | |} ---- *hugs* Hope all turns out ok. I'm a great listener if you want to unload to a total stranger (sometimes, the best kinds of unloading!) As for me, yesterday I didn't get much play time, due to a trip to the doctor that ate up most of my afternoon, followed by my husband saying those magical words "Let's go out to eat!" lol! I did manage to get my dailies done (both crafting and adventure) and had some fun with my guild, so it wasn't a total lost cause. I also got a new dye, dark purple!, on my main, so I considered the entire day a total win! Today will be Thanksgiving at my good friends house. Our families get along really well, and we have alot of alcohol to help the festivities, so it should be a great day. | |} ---- *HUGS* You're awesome, Kael. Keep your chin up. Arachnaas, welcome back :) And happy thanksgiving everyone! I have to go get the turkey prepped and in the oven, so won't be around much on forums or in-game for a bit. I feel a bit silly roasting a turkey when I only have one person coming over*, but what the heck - the two of us will have fun, and the food will be awesome, and that's what matters. As kids we learn that the Thanksgiving tradition was started by the first european settlers in order to celebrate surviving their first year, and escaping persecution back home. So in that spirit, here's what I'm thankful for. - I'm thankful that Wildstar has renewed my interest in MMOs in general, thanks to gameplay that challenges me to be a better player. - I'm thankful that through this game I've met so many awesome people. Some days the internet seems very faceless and ugly, but when I get in game, I'm reminded it's not. - I'm thankful that I have an amazing guild that does amazing things and helps set a positive example for our server and our community. - I'm thankful that I get to be off work and play Wildstar all day tomorrow, because to hell with Black Friday! :P See you all one way or the other sometime soon :) * - By way of explanation, my family lives a few thousand miles away, and so do pretty much all of my good friends. | |} ---- Here, here! | |} ---- Sending hugs your way. Not a very happy Thanksgiving here, either. Gotta keep chugging. | |} ---- One order of hugs on their way. :D Me and the fam will soon be out the door on the way to my parents' (about 20 min. away) along with a turkey (pre-cooked), wine and some fixin's (Mom has the rest of it.) Planning the food coma for 4-5 hours from now :lol: Last night was "me time". Instead of grinding out dailies or anything else, I wrote another short story. (link for the morbidly curious). After that I hung around the Boulder again. So far today I did both CB and NW and finished the Omincore-1 weekly. Imagine my surprise when it came up gold :blink:. Yes I did mange to down the end-boss without dying, so, win. | |} ---- Did my Omni-Core today too... and failed so hard, I was shocked I got silver lol! Guess my reflexes are off! | |} ---- ---- ---- I play Esper. I love Omnicore-1. | |} ---- Haven't tried it yet. I main a warrior, I do kind of prefer the play style on a medic most of the time though. | |} ---- ---- ---- Meow more hugs and hope a new day finds things better. Also think quiet comforts to everyone who enjoyed Thanksgiving a little to much. Showing my age but Liss aka Less brought back memories - been a long time since saw that. Thanks for the reminder. Luckily still 27th somewhere. Look after yourselves and hope everyone enjoys. Guess better start the next Morning Coffee as think lots of people will need it for this Friday. | |} ---- ---- ----